S E R E N D I P I A
by ImDea
Summary: "Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta." Muchos deseamos ese "algo" que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo... Pero cuando creemos que al fin lo encontramos, no estaba destinado para nosotros... (Todas las parejas, Contraparte x Contraparte)
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Volví con una nueva historia, algo que aun no había intentado hacer y que por mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho... Así que, ¡Aqui! me tienen! Planeo seguir esta historia antes de corregir las que deje de lado porque la tengo más... ¿fresca?**

**¡En fin! Regresemos a lo importante.**

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece (Ya quisiera que fuera así)**

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

**\- Universo alterno (Ligeras semejanzas con la caricatura original de las PPG)**

**\- Aquí lo ocurrido en en el anime sucedió en otra ciudad (Incluyendo la derrota de ÉL) a excepción de la aparición de los RRBZ y después son ellas quienes se mudan a Nueva Saltadilla.**

**\- Los chicos tienes 17 mientras las chicas 16; todos estarían cursando el segundo año de preparatoria.**

**\- Me estaré enfocando en los RRBZ y Himeko, aunque las PPGZ también estarán apareciendo constantemente.**

**Creo que eso es todo, por lo que... ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_** A**_

.

.

.

.

_**Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce  
cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Se suponía que al fin podría ser feliz. _

_Había encontrado aquello que cambiaría mi espantosa vida para siempre._

_Al fin todo lo que siempre quise sería completamente mío. _

_Sin embargo, te atreviste a regresar y eso es algo que nunca podré perdonarte._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Esto es solo el prólogo, en unos momentos publicaré el primer capítulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un Review para decirme que les pareció.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Dea.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí esta como prometí. ¡El primer capítulo!**

**Espero les guste.**

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece (Ya quisiera que fuera así)

Aclaraciones importantes:

\- Universo alterno (Ligeras semejanzas con la caricatura original de las PPG)

\- Aquí lo ocurrido en en el anime sucedió en otra ciudad (Incluyendo la derrota de ÉL) a excepción de la aparición de los RRBZ y después son ellas quienes se mudan a Nueva Saltadilla.

\- Los chicos tienes 17 mientras las chicas 16; todos estarían cursando el segundo año de preparatoria.

\- Me estaré enfocando en los RRBZ y Himeko, aunque las PPGZ también estarán apareciendo constantemente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: La confianza es un arma de doble filo**

Ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla.

Una tranquila y pacífica cuidad donde todos los ciudadanos poseen una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los niños corren y ríen mientras los pájaros cantan y…

**¡BOOM!**

Se pueden ver a las parejas pasear al lado de sus hijos, varios jóvenes ayudando a cruzar a las personas mayores…

**¡CRASH!**

La vida no podía ser más feliz en la maravillosa estación primaveral con tantas flores flore…

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

¡Okey! ¿A quién engañamos? La cuidad era un completo caos en estos momentos.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados ¿Y cómo no? Varios edificios estaban siendo destruidos por monstruos generando hoyos en medio de la autopista y destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Los ciudadanos trataban de alejarse tanto como podían del peligro, pero parecía no haber lugar para esconderse.

Cuando nada podía ser peor, una explosión se hizo escuchar sobre la terraza de uno de los edificios en medio de todo el alboroto y de la nube de humo que se había generado aparecieron tres figuras masculinas.

— **¡****Escuchen malditos!** —una voz grave resuena en pleno silencio formado por aquella explosión. Esta provenía de un muchacho que rosaba los diecisiete. Dueño de una cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azules cuyo rostro podría verse como un dulce e inocente angelito a pesar de aquellas palabrotas salidas de su boca— **¡Y será mejor que tengan bien paradas esas orejas!** —traía puesta una chaqueta negra con franjas azules a los costados una playera azul eléctrico y esta era ceñida a su cuerpo y un pantalón negro con detalles amarillos, además de un cinturón con un circulo en medio donde estaba colocada una "R" en un tono más claro a diferencia del fondo.

—**Ustedes acaban de interrumpir nuestras muy preciadas vacaciones así que o desaparecen por las buenas…**—continuó un muchacho pelirrojo al lado derecho del rubio. Tenía brillantes y penetrantes ojos rojos y una voz fría y prepotente, pero que podía sentirse a lenguas la maldad que poseía. Traía puesto un conjunto similar al anterior, a diferencia que, en vez de los detalles y playera azul, todo estaba en distintos tonos de rojos junto a una singular gorra roja.

Al lado de izquierdo del pelirrojo, se encontraba un pelinegro de profunda mirada verdosa. Poseía una clara apariencia de un "chico malo" junto a una sonrisa llena de superioridad viendo todos los ciudadanos y monstruos frente a él. —**... ¡O por las malas!** —termina la frase anterior. Su vestimenta era similar a los dos anteriores y la diferencia era que los detalles eran en tonos verdes.

Cuando aquel muchacho termino su frase, los tres emitieron un aura blanca intensa y una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus rostros antes de impulsarse y empezar a volar directo a los monstruos que rodeaban la cuidad.

Aunque muchos pensaran que esto sea un error….

Nop, no lo es.

Una batalla sin precedentes se desarrollaba ante la mirada de los ciudadanos que —si bien estaban felices porque los monstruos eran derrotados—, no había forma de quitar sus rostros de pánico ante la destrucción de parte de sus "salvadores" quienes no poseían delicadeza alguna para protegerlos, sino que aprovechaban para seguir destruyendo en su afán de deshacerse de lo monstruos.

Los ciudadanos buscaban refugio, mientras aquellos tres jóvenes reían a carcajadas limpia destrozando a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, lanzando a diestra y siniestra sus ataques. Cada monstruo fue mandado a la volar lejos y uno que otro logró salvarse del eminente peligro que se avecinaba sobre ellos,

Cuando todo pareció haber terminado, aquellos tres muchachos miraban todo su _"buen trabajo"_ con una enorme sonrisa sin ningún arrepentimiento ante los destrozos que habían generado.

— **¡Un día más salvando esta bella cuidad! **— dijo el pelinegro con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa arrogante mientras terminaba de destruir los restos de un edificio.

—**No podría haberlo dicho de una mejor manera, Butch **—responde el pelirrojo a quien parecía corresponderle el nombre con una sonrisa burlona—, **pero ya detente idiota, se nos va a hacer tarde. **—bufa al ver como a pesar de lo dicho, Butch no paraba de destruir todo a su alrededor

—**No lo presiones Brick, ¿no vez que los idiotas necesitan estar en su hábitat natural? **—el rubio se acerca al pelirrojo quien respondía a ese nombre y quien soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por su rubio amigo—. **Tan solo míralo, pareciera que lo único que sabe hacer bien es destruir cosas.**

Brick volvió a reír a carcajadas, teniendo que sostener su estómago debido a ello. —**Boomer, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti, creí que serías una nenita llorona por siempre…**—decía Brick entre risas, tratando de calmarse antes de volver a sonreír burlón mientras el rubio lo miraba ofendido— **No puedes culparme, tu y tus actividades de niñita no ayudan mucho que digamos…**

—**Se llama arte Brick, A-R-T-E. Que tu cerebro no pueda asimilar una palabra tan simple no es mi problema**— se cruza de brazos mientras sonreía con superioridad, antes que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— **¡¿Por qué me pegas?!**

—**Para que aprendas a respetarme estúpido… ¡Hey! ¡Butch! Enserio, vamos a llegar tarde a la **_**fiesta**_**…**—una vez dijo lo último, el susodicho se fijó en ellos de inmediatamente, como si hubiera sino por instinto— **…y así cada día pareces más un animal**

—**Está en sus venas, no podemos hacer nada con eso**— acota Boomer

—**Esperó que su idiotez no sea contagiosa…**

—**No lo creo, solo afecta a los de su especie.**

—**¡¿Podrían de dejar de insultarme frente a mí?!**— exclama exaltado y con la cara tan roja como la gorra de Brick mientras fulminaba a este y Boomer con la mirada.

—**¡****Al fin entraste en razón hermano!**

—**Disculpa, pero no soy hermano de niñitas llorona... Además, soy hijo único.**

—**¡¿Tantos años de amistad y tú me tratas así?!**

—**Que sensible estas Boomer… ¿Acaso estas en tus días?**

—**Ni que fuera mujer, pero al menos tengo más cerebro que tú.**

—**JA, ¡ya quisieras tener un poco de esto!** —empieza a hacer poses acentuando los músculos de sus brazos mientras miraba a Boomer con arrogancia mientras este lo miraba con asco.

—**Butch, deja de actuar como un idiota cerebro de músculo y Boomer, no lo culpes… para nosotros siempre serás una nenita lloro**na— ríe con sorna mientras miraba a cada uno mientras acomodaba su gorra en su cabeza— **ahora sí, hay que irnos**

—**Ya lo escuchaste nenita, el sabelotodo quiere ir a ver a su novia**— ríe burlón junto a Boomer viendo a Brick de reojo.

—**Seguro que otra vez no quedó satisfecho.**

—**Me sorprende que no hayas terminado con ella como a las otras.**

—**Es que esta es la **_**"indicada" **_**¿no es así? … **

—"_**¡Estamos predestinados para estar juntos!" …**_**Es lo que ella siempre dice.**

Tanto Boomer como Butch explotan en fuertes carcajadas teniendo que sostenerse el uno en el otro para no caer al suelo. Pero se calla de inmediato al sentir una potente mirada sobre ellos, empezando a temblar y sudar, además sus rostros se pusieron completamente pálidos debido miedo que sentían…

Brick los miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se notaba que estaba enfadado al observar sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente a ambos hasta estar frente a ellos y los levanto cogiéndolos de sus camisetas.

—**Escuchen ambos atentamente **—empezó con voz suave y grave, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente—. **La **_**"amo" **_**así que ustedes no tienen derecho a burlarse de ella, es **_**MI**_** novia y tienen que respetarla, ¿entienden? **—notando que ni Butch o Boomer respondían los sacude en su posición haciendo que ambos tragaran grueso y asintieran rápidamente para después soltarlos, empezando a caminar sin un rumbo en específico.

Al ya estar Brick algo alejados de ellos, ambos suspiran profundamente aliviados viéndolo de reojo. Temblaban ligeramente a causa del miedo, ya que a pesar de que los tres eran mejores amigos, casi como si de verdad fueran hermanos. Aunque de verdad había veces que no llegaban a entender del todo a Brick, especialmente cuando se trataba de _su novia_.

—**Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Brick…** —decía un Butch tratando de calmar su respiración al igual que Boomer.

—**Creo que no hará falta, ya tenemos suficientes traumas gracias a él… y la mayoría se debe por tu culpa.**

—**¡Hey, que no todo es mi culpa! Tu también te estabas riendo conmigo.**

—**Eso no sucede la mayoría de las veces, pero por ti siempre me mete en el mismo saco.**

—**¡Oh, vamos, no seas llorón Boom…!**

—**¡Oigan par de inútiles, si no se apresuran ni piensen que los llevaré en mi auto! **—los interrumpe un Brick molesto, pero parecía mucho más calmado que unos minutos atrás.

—**¡Ya vamos! **—gritan ambos al unísono.

Primera tanto Butch como Boomer suspiran aliviados al ver de nuevo a Brick más tranquilo, para después apresurarse a donde este se encontraba y salir volando los tres juntos. Claro que cada uno se encontraba sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Pasando ahora a uno de los barrios más lujosos de toda la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, precisamente en la mansión más grande que podía verse ni bien entrabas a la calle principal. Se podían ver a los sirvientes de aquella casa arreglar todo para la que vendría a ser la fiesta más grandiosa de todos los tiempos. Varios caminaban con fuentes de comida y bocadillos, limpiando y acomodando cada decoración tanto afuera como dentro de la mansión.

Y mientras eso sucedía, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión —y la cual cabe decir que era un completo desastre con tanta ropa tirada por todos lados—, se podía ver a una chica de complexión delgada y piel blanca y tersa. Sus ojos eran fucsia junto a particulares pupilas en forma de estrella, su cabellera rizada naranja le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, además de tener en su rostro pequeñas pecas sobre sus pómulos.

La sonrisa que ella poseía en ese momento era brillante y sus ojos transmitían una gran emoción y ansiedad mientras tarareaba. Iba de un lado a otro teniendo solo puesto una bata de baño la cual acentuaba su figura algo proporcionada. Entraba y salía de lo que vendría a ser su armario, sacando siempre algún vestido o conjunto para después tirarlo a algún lado y volver a hacer lo mismo.

Aunque con el pasar del tiempo, la sonrisa fue esfumándose mientras su ansiedad, pánico y nervios empezaba a hacerse más presentes

—**¡No tengo nada que ponerme!** —chilla irritada viendo la ropa tirada en su cama, la cual no era nada _pequeña. _—**Así no podré impresionar a mi lindo Masaru**

Empieza a desesperarse fijándose en la hora cada cinco minutos, haciendo aún más desordenada su habitación de lo que ya estaba.

—**¡Ahg! ¡Se supone que esta es la mejor fiesta de todas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga nada bueno que ponerme?!**

—**¡Debo ser la mejor vestida! Ya soy muy hermosa pero ahora debo serlo aún más, debo brillar como el diamante más bello que….**

—**¡Miau!**

Un maullido fue lo que interrumpió su monólogo, acercándose a ella una gatita blanca de ojos verde agua. Una vez estuvo frente a ella saltó en su dirección siendo atrapada en sus brazos.

—**¡Zafiro! ¿Viniste a animarme**? —sonríe viendo a su gatita mientras esta se acurrucaba y ronroneaba para ella.

—**¡Miau!**

—**¡Eres la gatita más hermosa de todas Zafiro!**

—**¡Miau!**

—**Aww, me alegra que pienses así de mí también… ¡Tú y yo, Himeko Shirogane, seremos quienes más brillen en esta fiesta!** —coloca sus brazos en la cintura y con la barbilla hacia arriba ríe con arrogancia.

—**¡Miau! ¡Miau! **—Zafiro maúlla como dándole la razón a Himeko, quien solo aumentó sus risas hasta que su gatita salta de sus brazos y se adentró en su armario

—**¿Zafiro?**

—**¡Miau! ¡Miau!**

Al notar Himeko que su pequeña parecía llamarla insistentemente se adentró también— **¿Qué encontraste Zafiro?** —se aproxima a la gatita quien rasguñaba una de las cajas que parecían nuevas y se encontraban en el suelo— **¿Qué es esto…?** —curiosa Himeko abre la caja para ver el contenido y una gran sonrisa arrogante pero emocionada se forma en su rostro— **¡Es perfecto! ¡Bien hecho Zafiro!**

La gatita maullaba contenta viendo a su dueña, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama frente a ella mientras Himeko volvía a alistarse para su fiesta.

—**No podría pedir nada mejor en mi vida**— empezaba a hablar viéndose en el espejo— **Ser la más popular y bella de todo el colegio debería ser un pecado**— presumía de sí misma al verse— **soy increíblemente hermosa, tengo a todo el colegio a mis pies, padres que me dan lo que yo quiera y cuando yo lo quiera además… **—se sienta en frente de su tocador y lima sus uñas manteniendo su sonrisa— **Tengo al novio que cualquier chica envidiaría,… él es todo lo que busco en un hombre** —empieza a enumerar con sus dedos—** Guapo, inteligente, deportista… ya mencioné ¿guapo?, todos buscan estar con él, tiene el mejor cuerpo y voz…. Sin olvidad sus ojos rojos… **_**Un singular espécimen hecho solamente para mí **_**¿no lo crees Zafiro?**

—**¡Miau! ¡Miau!**

—**Sabía que dirías eso… ¡Nada podría arruinar ya esta vida mía! **—se levanta de su sitio exaltada, sin darse cuenta del espejo de mano que tenía cerca al borde de su tocado y el cual debido a su acción se cayó y terminó rompiéndose en varios pedazos— **¿eh?**

Himeko mira algo sorprendida lo que pasó, antes de sonreír nerviosa. Zafiro también fija su mirada en ello y maula en confusión.

—**Seguro que solo fue un accidente…**—parecía no estar tan segura, junto a un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aún así, decide ignorar ese raro presentimiento negando con la cabeza— **no hay forma de quitarme mi popularidad y mi relación con Masaru no podría ser más estable…** —más que decirlo con seguridad parecía estar convenciéndose a sí misma de ello, para después cambiar su mirada a una de seguridad y molestia mezcladas— **estoy segura de que nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que esos estúpidos Rowdyruff Boys Z… vamos Zafiro, voy a darte algo de comer…**

Himeko decidió concentrarse solo en terminar de arreglarse para la fiesta a la que asistiría junto a su Masaru y alimentar a su gatita. Ignorando cualquier señar que fuera advertirle de los eventos próximos que estaban por avecinarse. Después de todo…

_La confianza es un arma de doble filo._

_Y cuando nos dejamos llevar por ella_

…_perdemos aquello que es importante para nosotros._


End file.
